


Buttercup Sick Irony

by JaneTheHopeful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: & means friendship in ship tags, Dysfunctional Friendship, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Poetry, Reference to (assisted?) suicide, Soulless Pacifist Route, reference to poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheHopeful/pseuds/JaneTheHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in Flowey's existence. Gloominess and homicidal kids. Goes from pre-game to post-soulless pacifist route with probably inconsistencies to canon. Refers to Flowey in the second person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercup Sick Irony

1.  
Coming back hurts like a bad headache.  
One of the those headaches where it feels like the whole world must be a headache.  
Pervasive and  
consuming anything else you might feel  
besides the heat of a lamp above you.  
Around you are those sickening yellow flowers  
and in front of you is a yellow lizard monster.  
She apologizes when you ask what happened to you.  
She couldn't tell you the truth anyway,  
but there's a dusty mirror across the room.  
You wish your foggy, aching mind  
and the dust disrupting your view  
could convince you that you're not seeing clearly,  
but you know better.  
You've become (yellow) what killed the person closest to you  
in mind  
and  
body.

2.  
The pain you once felt has become a dream.  
You live dreamlessly sleepwalking through motions,  
trying to remember when your adrenaline was an exciting, new friend.  
That's your state (a flower) when the beginning comes back to you.

This fallen human doesn't cry for help,  
they just smile like you and them are already friends.  
You already tried friendship as the self you've become,  
you were incapable of feeling it.  
You need them crying for help,  
killing a human,  
a powerful human,  
like Chara,  
the hole where your heart should be might taste the rush of a kill.

Before your mom comes to do some weeding,  
the human is looking you in the eyes like you can save them.  
You're relieved that you don't remember what guilt felt like.

3.  
"Chara."  
You give their name to the new human.  
They have the same color soul.  
For the first time since you became a flower,  
somebody comes when you called them.

It's perfect.  
(golden)  
It's the way it should've been from the start.  
You and Chara against the world.  
You're still the weak one, but you prepare the path they have to take and relish every punch they make, every pile of dust left in their wake until  
they  
point  
their  
knife  
at  
you.

You're still the weak one and they know it.

4.  
Coming back hurts like waking up from a bad (death) dream.  
Your sick flower head can't bear it.  
You weren't supposed to care or wonder where Chara went or have felt normal one moment or wonder where Frisk went or regret anything or become a weakling who wants a friend you're certainly not supposed to be crying but it's too much you don't even know where you are this looks like a house but it doesn't look like your dad's it doesn't look like Papyrus' or Alphys' but it maybe has your mom's style but it's not familiar at all what the hell happened to kill or be killed who took you in what went wrong with you why didn't Asriel understand he had been y-

You know it's Frisk because they're mostly relaxed with a patient smile.  
"Welcome home, Flowey.  
Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.  
All Mom knows is that you're a kid who,  
yeah, monumentally screwed up,  
but you have nowhere else to go."

What idiots.

5.  
You know it's Chara because  
they've got loose fists held in front of them  
and they won't look you in the eye.  
Frisk tamed them  
no  
Frisk reached out to them  
you guess.

"Frisk wants me to apologize for killing everyone."  
they say.

"I've got no hard feelings. We both killed everyone, right? Me so much I lost count."  
you say (a friendly smile).

Your stem quivers with the fear of being weak,  
but Chara had been The Strongest  
they still are far stronger than you  
they could have already killed you a thousand times over,  
but they haven't been killing you.

"I'm sorry I killed you."  
you say with a nervous gulp.

"I'm sorry I thought death could save us."  
they sneer.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to know what people think of my writing, so please comment if you have a thought.


End file.
